Buddy
Buddy is one loveable guy, and a clumsy klutz too. He serves as a bellhop in your town, as well as another town that hosts festivals. He also appears as King Roland's messenger in MySims Kingdom. Buddy also assists the SPA, being a sketch artist, player's assistant, and deuteragonist. He also appears in MySims SkyHeroes. Originally, Buddy only had a minor role in MySims, but his role became more significant in later MySims games. Role in Games Buddy the Bellhop (MySims)|MySims|true Buddy (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom|true Buddy (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii)|true Buddy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS)|true Buddy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing|true Buddy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents|true Buddy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes|true Trivia 's defeat along with Skip Rogers, Jimmy Watanabe, and DJ Candy.]] *Buddy is seen dancing in the MySims Racing trailer, even though he doesn't actually appear in the game. This may have occured because either Buddy was cut from the game, or EA just placed him into the trailer to attract buyers, since Buddy appears to be a fan favorite. *It's interesting to note that in the MySims Party trailer, Buddy has his royal messenger outfit from MySims Kingdom, whereas in the game, he is dressed in his bellhop uniform. This also occurs in the MySims Racing trailer. *In MySims, Buddy is the only Commercial Sim to award a blueprint as a best friend reward. *During the play at the Boudreaux Mansion in MySims Agents, his character icon has the wispyweed mustache and is wearing the purple top hat, because he is acting as Cyrus Boudreaux. *In MySims Agents, Buddy tells you that he used to have a hamster named Evelyn, and a hamster named Lyndsay, both of which are Sims he works with in the MySims series. *Buddy has freckles in MySims and MySims Party, but in all the other games, he does not have any freckles. *On the cover of MySims Agents, Buddy has a different outfit. *Apparently, in MySims Agents, Buddy was raised on a farm. He tells you this at the Boudreaux Mansion, if you talk to him while you are looking for wispyweed for the Cyrus costume. *Also, in MySims Agents, he apparently played the horn in a marching band, which is where he learned to salute. *In the beta version of MySims Agents, Buddy wears his comic artist outfit throughout the whole game. *In MySims Agents, ''Buddy says that he is allergic to pudding. He doesn't seem to be allergic to other dairy-based foods, which implies that it's something else in the pudding. *In ''MySims Agents, there is a dispatch mission called Red Buddy, where Sapphire asks for help with tasting a new energy drink called Red Buddy. It is very likely that it is a reference to Buddy, seeing as he mostly dresses in red, and the drink comes in Bellhop and Royal Messenger flavors. Also, this could be a reference to an energy drink called Red Bull. **It is confirmed that the drink is named after Buddy, because Jenny mentions that it is after you complete the mission. *For some reason, Buddy was with both the citizens of Candypalooza, and Marlon, yourself, Lyndsay and King Roland in the ending credits of MySims Kingdom. *Buddy is the only Commercial Sim who doesn't ask you for tasks. *In MySims Kingdom, he tells you that he had a clarinet that he never played, whilst being a child, and he called it Trevor. *Buddy is always going on about being hungry, and has an obsession with food, but his main interest has never been Food or Tasty. *''MySims SkyHeroes'' is the only game where Buddy does not speak. *In MySims Kingdom, Buddy thinks everyone is nice when they are acting strange, or being mean (e.g. Butter and Yuki), but when Lyndsay tells him this he says, "I think you're mean sometimes." *Buddy can only be played in MySims SkyHeroes during Quick Play or Multi-Player, yet he appears once in the slideshow at the end of Story Mode. *When installing MySims PC, a picture of Buddy with brown hair can be seen, alluding to the fact that Buddy might have had brown hair in the beta version. **Also, he has brown hair in concept artwork for the first MySims game. **And in the Facebook game The Sims Social (also made by EA), there is a character named Buddy who has brown hair, and red clothing, like the Buddy in the beta version of MySims. *If Lyndsay goes on the One More Time dispatch mission in MySims Agents, she calls in, saying that her nightmare is that she is married to Buddy, and she has to help him with every one of his crossword puzzle clues. *He is the only character in MySims Agents who has 3 different character icons. * In MySims Kingdom, when you are at Renée's Nature Preserve, Buddy will say that he is allergic to crabs. * In MySims Kingdom, when you are at the Royal Academy and Rosalyn asks you to build a podium, Buddy says that something about making her a podium is strangely familiar. This means that he's remembering the player's first task from MySims. * Buddy is voiced by Greg Cipes, who is a very well-known voice-actor and singer. ** In fact, looking Greg Cipes up on Wikipedia will pull up his page, and his page will say that Buddy was one of his most major roles. * Buddy is sometimes made fun of by the fanbase for being stupid or ignorant. However, in some cases (such as in Kingdom and Agents), it is revealed that Buddy's actually quite smart and insightful. ** This would make sense, as his main interest is Geeky, which, in most cases, is related to being smart. ** It also seems that Buddy has become a bit more serious since MySims Agents, as he is prone to, on occasion, getting angry at people (example: Skip Rogers), like the "Bad Cop" in some "Good Cop-Bad Cop" situations. * The design on the front of Buddy's bellhop uniform hat is a Plumbob, the iconic green jewel commonly used in The Sims ''and ''MySims ''games. * Buddy references ''MySims Kingdom in MySims Agents, as he says that Lyndsay seemed familiar. * In his agent outfit, Buddy bears a resemblance to Shizuo, from the anime Durarara!!! ''Also, arguably, he bears somewhat of a resemblance to Toon Link, from ''The Legend of Zelda. This proven further with the fact that Lyndsay looks, and acts, somewhat like Tetra of the same series. * The name of Buddy's pigeon, Guillermo, is Spanish for the name "William". ** This could mean Buddy is bilingual, since he gave his pigeon this name, and seems to know what it means. * In most languages, Buddy's name is different than in English. However, so far, the only exception is Japanese, in which it is still Buddy. * Despite not liking Spooky, it is hinted that Buddy and Goth Boy might be friends. This is hinted in the DS version of MySims Racing, in which there is a mission in which you give Goth Boy's poem to Buddy to hang in the hotel. * Buddy and Lyndsay could be seen almost as personifications of the Yin-Yang, a symbol that stands for balance. Upon some consideration, it is easy to see the Buddy and Lyndsay are complete opposites, just like the Yin and Yang. However, in MySims Kingdom, Buddy and Lyndsay are both helpful, so you will need both of them. This is similar to the concept of needing both Yin and Yang to achieve perfect balance. * Buddy may have been cursed by Mel, as Mel claims that he's been considering it in MySims. This could explain why Buddy's so clumsy. * It is easy to see that Buddy has a large following, but interestingly, this following seems to be mostly female. In fact, more often than not, when there is someone who's a fan of Buddy, they are most likely to be a girl. * Buddy's Italian name, Pino, translates into "pine". * Buddy's MySims SkyHeroes ''outfit heavily resembles the Steam Punk style. The game itself, however, seems to have more modern/futuristic influences, having no elements based off of this style. ** Buddy's outfit in this game also includes a jetpack. This jetpack resembles the Rocket Essence and Tech Interest Symbol. Foreign Name *'English: Buddy *'French: '''Pierre *'Spanish: 'Compi *'Hindi: 'दोस्त ''(Dosta) *'''Portuguese (Brazilian): Camarada *'Dutch:' Piet de Piccolo *'Japanese:' バディ (Badi) *'Italian:' Pino Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Geeky Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom)